The Holiday
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: liburan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang rupanya membawa keuntungan untuk mereka masing-masing. KrisKai!/HunSoo!


Title: The Holiday

Pair: KrisKai (Kris-Kai)

Other pair: HunSoo (Sehun-Kyungsoo)

Genre: YAOI sudah pasti, romance, humor

Rate: M (untuk beberapa alasan)

Note: ini terinspirasi dari film favorit gue **The Holiday** , tentunya dengan banyak sekali perubahan yang gue buat di beberapa bagian ceritanya. sebenernya udah lama banget gue mau nulis ff yang mengambil cerita dari film itu karna gue suka para pemeran utamanya yaitu: Cameron Diaz, Jude Law, Kate Winslet, dan Jack Black.

 **The Holiday**

.

.

.

.

.

Putus dengan tunangan adalah hal paling buruk yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo. meski dia tau mantan tunangannya adalah sosok yang paling brengsek, tapi rasanya begitu sesak dan kesal mengetahui siapa kekasih baru mantan tunangannya.

"cobalah untuk tersenyum, sebentar lagi liburan karna Chanyeol berbaik hati memberi kita liburan panjang" sugesti Yixing ─rekan kerjanya.

"Xing, aku senang dengan liburan ini.. tapi aku hanya malas satu tempat kerja dengan mantan tunanganku sendiri beserta dengan kekasih barunya" Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi.

"lalu apa? kau berpikir untuk berhenti kerja di perusahaan ini? ini perusahaan iklan terbesar yang dibangun atas kerja sama antara Korea Selatan dan Cina─"

"ya, aku akan berhenti" Kyungsoo menjawab sebelum Yixing menyelesaikan ocehannya.

Yixing shock seketika, "apa? kau yakin?"

"jangan menunjukkan wajah bodohmu seperti itu. dan serius, aku akan berhenti" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum dan menggedikan bahunya tanda dia tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan Yixing ucapkan.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke ruangan editing, di sana ada Chanyeol ─mantan tunangannya─ dan juga kekasihnya yang baru.

"Chanyeol, ini laporan bulan kemarin dan bulan ini" Kyungsoo meletakkan map berwarna biru di atas meja.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya meneliti iklan terbaru yang akan diproduksi oleh perusahaan mereka. "oh, terimakasih Kyungsoo" ia tersenyum seperti tidak pernah ada peristiwa apapun antara dia dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melipat lidahnya diam-diam, merasakan asam dari ludahnya di dalam mulut, jika dia bukan orang penyabar mungkin dia sudah menampar Chanyeol sejak dia tau Chanyeol berselingkuh. Tatapan itu sungguh seperti orang asing satu sama lain, padahal Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo hampir setiap malam mereka berkencan.

Lupakan masa lalu, Kyungsoo.

Dan oh, Kyungsoo ingin merobek seluruh baju Xi Luhan ─selingkuhan Chanyeol yang naik pangkat menjadi kekasihnya sekarang─ ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan geli.

"aku merangkum semuanya karna aku akan berhenti bekerja" ucap Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau berhenti bekerja?" Chanyeol bertanya heran, juga lagi-lagi seperti orang tak bersalah.

"aku ingin mencari pekerjaan lain" hanya itu jawaban Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan mengangguk-ngangguk saja lalu merangkul Luhan keluar dari ruangan.

"baiklah para karyawanku yang aku hormati, aku akan memberi kalian libur panjang!" Chanyeol berdiri di tengah ruangan dan seluruh karyawan berkumpul dengan perasaan senang. "sekaligus aku perkenalkan pada kalian calon tunanganku yang baru, Luhan" ia mengecup tangan Luhan yang hanya tertawa geli.

Semua karyawan bersorak sambil tertawa-tawa mengiringi kebahagiaan pasangan baru yang menurut Kyungsoo adalah pasangan paling brengsek di seluruh dunia.

"Kyung, aku ingin makan deokbokki setelah pulang kerja. Ikut?" Yixing menawarkan dengan hati-hati.

"tidak" Kyungsoo melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin sayang, maafkan aku!" di lokasi berbeda, pria bernama Hyukjae berdiri di pekarangan rumah mewah dengan wajah jeleknya yang menyesal. "wanita itu menjebakku, okay? Dia menjebakku agar aku bisa tidur dengannya!" ia menjelaskan.

Jongin si pemuda berkulit tan yang manis itu menggeram, "ya, apa lagi alasanmu sekarang? tiga bulan yang lalu kau bilang kau juga dijebak. Apa dijebak itu ada jadwalnya?" ia bertanya sarkatis sambil berdiri di balkon memandang sinis pada kekasihnya.

Hyukjae menghela napas, sudah merasa lelah juga dengan keadaan ini. "ini semua juga salahmu, kau terlalu serius dalam hubungan ini! kau mengekangku, Jongin! Apa aku tidak boleh hang out bersama wanita lain?!"

Jongin berdecak karna shock dengan ucapan Hyukjae. "kau pikir selingkuh itu tindakan tepat?! Kau benar-benar murahan, Hyuk! Kau menjejalkan penismu ke dalam vagina siapapun yang menggodamu!" dia juga jadi emosi.

"oh ya, vagina memang lebih nikmat ketimbang lubangmu yang sempit!"

"lubang sempitku justru lebih memanjakan penismu dua kali lipat, akui itu Hyuk!"

Bahkan pembantu rumah Jongin menyernyit bingung dengan pertengkaran majikannya bersama sang kekasih yang sudah berkali-kali terjadi ini.

"baik, aku akui itu!" Hyukjae mengaku mau tak mau, "tapi setidaknya mereka punya payudara montok yang bisa aku remas-remas!"

Jongin melepas sandal rumahnya yang sebelah kiri lalu melemparkannya pada Hyukjae di bawah sana. "pergi! aku bisa menadapatkan pria lain yang sejuta kali lebih baik darimu!"

"fine! Aku juga bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih seksi!" Hyukjae segera akan keluar dari pekarangan rumah mewah tersebut.

Jongin melemparkan sandal rumahnya yang sebelah kanan. "oh silahkan! Tapi kau tidak akan mendapat yang lebih kaya dariku!"

Sontak kalimat Jongin itu membuat Hyukjae berhenti melangkah, lalu dia berbalik lagi. "Jongin sayang, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Aku masih mencintaimu sayang!" mohonnya dengan wajah miris.

Jongin meludah ke tanah yang berada di dekat kaki Hyukjae. "dasar murahan!" lalu Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa peduli pada Hyukjae yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

Ia melangkah gusar menuju ke ruangan kerjanya. "dasar penjilat, materalistis, murahan! Tuhan, kenapa aku dulu sangat mencintainya?" Jongin duduk sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya karna frustasi.

"Tuan Muda, minum lah dulu teh hangat ini" Bibi Heejin ─pembantu rumahnya─ segera datang membawakan teh hangat untuk Tuan Mudanya yang mudah sekali stress itu.

"terimakasih Bibi" Jongin meminum tehnya pelan-pelan lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Tuan, tenangkan dirimu.. lupakan saja pria yang kurang ajar itu" Bibi Heejin tidak bisa melihat pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri itu disakiti oleh kekasihnya. Serius, Bibi Heejin sejak dulu merasa Hyukjae adalah pria yang bejat dan tidak pantas bersama Jongin yang penyayang dan manis.

"aku sangat bodoh, Bibi.. kenapa dulu aku bisa bersamanya?" sekali lagi Jongin menghela napasnya.

"penyesalan selalu datang di akhir Tuan" Bibi Heejin menanggapi dengan bijak. "Tuan Muda, aku ingin meminta izin untuk mengambil cuti untuk liburan"

Jongin memandang Bibi Heejin-nya, lalu seketika mendapat ide cemerlang. "baiklah Bibi, kau boleh liburan" ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"terimakasih Tuan, aku hanya sedang rindu pada anak-anakku di rumah"

"tentu saja kau merindukan mereka" Jongin menatap kosong ke luar jendela ruangannya. Melihat itu, Bibi Heejin merutuki kebodohannya dalam berbicara. Tuan Mudanya pasti merasa rindu juga pada kedua Orang tuanya yang sibuk bekerja di luar negeri.

"maafkan saya Tuan Muda"

"tidak apa-apa Bibi, aku berpikir untuk mengambil liburan juga.."

"Tuan Muda ingin liburan juga? itu ide yang bagus.. kau bisa melupakan penat sejenak, Tuan"

"ya, aku akan mencari tempat yang tepat untuk liburan.. mungkin sedikit jauh" Jongin meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. "terimakasih Bibi sudah menemaniku"

 **The Holiday**

Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang tertutup dan cukup pendiam. Bisa dilihat dari bagaimana ia memilih tempat untuk tinggal. Kyungsoo tinggal di kaki gunung yang jauh dari keramaian kota, ia nyaman tinggal di sini karna udaranya yang sejuk dan juga tidak berisik.

Namun ini pertama kalinya ia merasa penat di rumahnya yang sederhana, hangat, juga dipenuhi harum kue jahe. Harum kue jahe memang selalu menguar di dalam rumahnya karna Kyungsoo sering membuat kue jahe meski tidak dalam suasana natal.

Mengapa ia merasa penat? Mungkin karna rumah ini mengingatkan ia pada mantan tunangannya yang hampir setiap malam datang mengunjunginya.

Kyungsoo menangis? Ya memangnya laki-laki tidak boleh menangis? Apalagi sudah urusan hati, Kyungsoo itu paling lemah untuk urusan hati.

Tapi tidak mungkin dia pindah dari rumah ini. rumah yang sudah dia tempati bertahun-tahun tidak mungkin ia jual ke orang lain. Liburan panjang ini harus ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyewakan rumahnya di internet.

Mungkin saja ada turis yang tertarik pada rumahnya, apalagi lokasi rumah ini sangat mendukung sekali untuk musim liburan. Harusnya ia manfaatkan hal ini sejak dulu.

Kyungsoo menyalakan komputernya, ia mulai memasang iklan di internet: di blognya, akun jejaring sosialnya, dan juga di beberapa forum.

Ia melirik pada pigura kecil di atas meja kerjanya itu, pigura berisikan foto dirinya bersama Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol.. kau memang sampah" lalu dia melempar pigura itu ke tempat sampah di dekat kaki meja.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedang malas berbicara pada siapapun tapi yang menelponnya ini adalah sepupunya sendiri dan juga berjasa membantunya masuk di perusahaan iklan milik Chanyeol, jadi mau tidak mau Kyungsoo menjawab panggilannya.

"apa?"

" _Yixing bilang padaku kau berhenti bekerja. Apa lagi yang dilakukan Chanyeol kali ini?"_

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau kaitkan dengan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ketus.

" _selama ini aku hanya mendengar dari Yixing, jadi sekarang aku harus mendengar dari mulutmu sendiri. Cepat katakan padaku"_

"yang perlu kau tau adalah, dia hanya pria bejat yang sempat bersarang di hatiku"

" _ewh, picisan sekali"_

"kau sendiri yang meminta jawaban, ya jawabanku seperti itu"

" _jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya juga besok aku akan ke rumahmu, dan kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku"_

"ya silahkan, aku tidak melarang kok" dengan tidak sopannya, Kyungsoo langsung memutus sambungan sepihak. "karna besok mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di rumah" gumamnya malas.

.

.

.

.

.

"tidak tidak, Jongdae aku sedang tidak mau di hotel atau dimanapun yang masih terdapat banyak orang" Jongin berceloteh pada seseorang di seberang line telponnya.

" _jadi kau mau di mana? Ingat, kau itu anak orang kaya yang sering muncul di tabloid dan surat kabar. Salah tempat liburan bisa-bisa ada yang menculikmu untuk mendapat uang tebusan"_ si Jongdae itu sepertinya mulai berpikir terlalu jauh.

"khayalanmu cocok dijadikan sebuah drama" cibir Jongin.

" _aku akan merekomendasikan beberapa tempat liburan untukmu, akan aku kirimkan melalui Katalk"_

"baiklah, jangan tempat yang aneh. kalau bisa yang sangaaaaaat jauh" Jongin memutus sambungan, lalu ia menggigiti jarinya sambil menunggu kiriman rekomendasi tempat dari Jongdae.

Ketika kiriman itu sampai, Jongin langsung membukanya dengan semangat. Mengabaikan begitu banyak pesan dari Hyukjae di Katalknya, ia hanya memperhatikan gambar-gambar serta penjelasan tempat liburan yang Jongdae berikan.

"ya ampun.. aku sudah pernah pergi ke tempat-tempat ini" Jongin berdecak. "Jongdae, kau benar-benar tidak membantu" Jongin membuka laptopnya, ia menjelajah ke internet untuk mendapatkan tempat liburan yang belum pernah ia kunjungi.

Tanpa diduga, dia menemukan sebuah iklan di jejaring sosial. Itu adalah iklan penyewaan rumah dalam rangka liburan.. iklan yang cukup aneh memang. Jongin memperhatikan gambar rumah yang akan disewakan itu, menurutnya rumah itu cukup nyaman walaupun tidak semewah rumahnya.

Terdapat di kaki gunung yang sudah pasti udaranya sangat sejuk dan rumah itu berlokasi di luar kota. Jongin mendapat tempat liburan yang pas! Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi nomor yang tertera pada iklan tersebut.

" _halo?"_ orang itu menjawab telponnya.

"ini dengan Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin memastikan.

" _ya, aku Do Kyungsoo. ada yang bisa kubantu?"_ suara orang ini seperti tidak bergairah sekali dalam menjalani kehidupan.

"aku Kim Jongin, salam kenal" Jongin berusaha basa-basi, namun terdapat keheningan dari seberang sana menandakan bahwa basa-basinya benar-benar basi. "eum.. aku melihat iklanmu di jejaring sosial. Apa benar kau menyewakan rumahmu untuk liburan?"

Lalu terdengar suara seperti ingus yang sedang disemprotkan keluar dari hidung, membuat Jongin menyernyit jijik.

" _tentu saja benar, aku tidak pernah diajarkan menipu oleh Orang tuaku"_

Mendengar itu rasanya Jongin ingin menendang orang ini hingga mental ke ujung dunia. "aku tidak menuduhmu begitu. begini Kyungsoo-ssi, aku akan menyewa rumahmu dengan harga lebih dari yang kau pasang di iklan"

" _benarkah?"_ nada suaranya langsung cerah tidak seperti tadi saat pertama mengangkat telpon. _"a-apa kau serius?"_

"tentu saja aku serius, aku tidak pernah diajarkan bercanda mengenai uang oleh Orang tuaku" Jongin tersenyum lebar membalas cibiran Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo lah yang merasa ingin menendang Jongin hingga mental ke ujung dunia. _"baiklah, kita deal?"_

"deal" jawab Jongin mantap. "kirimkan nomor rekeningmu melalui sms saja, Kyungsoo-ssi. kapan aku bisa menempati rumah itu?"

" _baik. Mungkin lusa saja, karna aku juga belum menemukan destinasi tepat untuk liburanku"_

"kau juga ingin liburan?" Jongin bertanya heran.

" _ya, semua orang butuh liburan Jongin-ssi"_ lalu terdengar lagi suara seperti ingus yang disemprot keluar dari hidung.

Jongin seperti mendapat ide cemerlang yang diberikan khusus oleh Tuhan kepadanya. "bagaimana jika kita bertukar rumah saja?"

Hening sebentar. _"apa maksudmu?"_ Kyungsoo bertanya bingung.

"kau bisa memakai rumahku untuk liburan. Rumahku memiliki fasilitas yang lumayan berkelas dan lengkap, mungkin kau tertarik untuk menempatinya"

Lama Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi usulan Jongin, membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah Kyungsoo masih berada dalam sambungan atau tidak. "Kyungsoo-ssi?"

" _eum.. kirimkan saja dulu foto rumahmu ke jejaring sosialku, nanti akan aku pikirkan lagi setelahnya"_

"baiklah. Senang berbisnis denganmu, Kyungsoo-ssi"

" _sama-sama, Jongin-ssi"_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya, memikirkan penawaran si Kim Jongin itu tentang bertukar rumah. Lalu ia memeriksa kembali ponselnya saat terdengar notifikasi dari jejaring sosial, ternyata itu Jongin yang mengirimkan foto rumahnya.

Bukan hanya rumah pada tampak depan, tapi Jongin juga memberikan foto ruangan-ruangan yang terdapat di dalam rumahnya.

"demi Miyabi dan pakaian dalamnya... apa dia sungguhan orang kaya?" Kyungsoo memandang kagum foto-foto itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung menghubungi Jongin kembali.

" _ya, Kyungsoo-ssi? Bagaimana?"_

"aku setuju dengan penawaranmu. Besok kita sudah bisa saling bertukar rumah"

" _deal"_

 **The Holiday**

Jongin menggunakan fasilitas kelas utama di pesawat. Ia ingin liburan kali ini lebih berkesan dari sebelumnya, karna liburan sebelum-sebelumnya ia lewati bersama si Hyukjae brengsek itu.

Dia membuka katalknya, melihat pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Hyukjae membuatnya ingin kembali muntah. Tapi serius, malam setelah dia berpisah dengan Hyukjae waktu itu Jongin benar-benar muntah di kamar mandi.

Ia sungguh menyesal sudah memberikan apapun untuk Hyukjae termasuk bercinta berkali-kali. Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya menggunakan jari telunjuk, merutuki kebodohan yang ia sesali. Bibi Heejin benar, penyesalan datang di akhir.

Jongin berbaik hati untuk tidak menyuruh Kyungsoo membayar sewa atas rumahnya, ia suka rela mengizinkan Kyungsoo menempati rumah itu selama liburan. Toh tidak ada siapapun di sana karna Bibi Heejin pun sudah mulai cuti kerja.

Untuk menemaninya di rumah sewaan liburan, Jongin membawa serta Monggu ─anak anjingnya. Dia juga sempat menerima protes dari Jongdae karna sama sekali tidak mengambil salah satu rekomendasi tempat liburan darinya.

Setelah melalui 3 jam penerbangan, Jongin pun sampai di kota tempat Kyungsoo tinggal.

Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya menikmati liburan di luar kota, di daerah pegunungan, di rumah sederhana. Selama ini dia selalu liburan ke luar negeri, ke tempat yang penuh oleh kaum sosialita, dan menginap di hotel mewah.

Apalagi ia selalu liburan dengan si brengsek Hyukjae.

"Tuan, saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai di sini" ujar supir taksi yang Jongin tumpangi.

"apa? jadi aku harus berjalan dari sini?"

"iya Tuan, di depan sana adalah jalan setapak menuju ke kaki gunung. Mobil akan sulit melewati jalanan itu"

Oh, apakah liburan ini akan menjadi pengalaman buruknya? Jongin menghela napas dengan kasar, mau tidak mau ia pun turun dari taksi. Setelah mengambil kopernya dan menyelipkan Monggu yang mungil di zipper jaketnya, Jongin mulai berjalan kaki melalui jalan setapak.

Supir itu bilang rumah Kyungsoo tidak jauh lagi dari jalan setapak menurut alamat yang Jongin berikan, jadi Jongin cukup bersabar.

"oh lihat Monggu, kita sudah sampai" ucapnya saat sudah melihat bangunan rumah sederhana milik Kyungsoo di ujung jalan.

Kyungsoo bilang, kunci ia letakkan di salah satu pot bunga yang ada di teras. Setelah memeriksa satu per satu akhirnya Jongin menemukan kunci tersebut dan langsung membuka pintunya.

Pertama yang Jongin sukai dari rumah tersebut adalah harum kue jahe yang langsung menguar di hidungnya ketika masuk, kedua adalah bagaimana Kyungsoo mendekor seluruh barang dengan rapih di setiap sudut ruangan.

Ia akan merasa tenang melewati liburan di rumah ini.

"kau dewa penyelamatku, Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menikmati penerbangan selama 3 jam dengan tidur nyenyak. Setelah kemarin menangis tanpa henti sampai hidungnya memerah dan matanya membengkak, akhirnya semua itu terbayar dengan liburannya yang akan menyenangkan.

Kota Seoul adalah kota yang ramai, mungkin tidak buruk untuk Kyungsoo yang ingin mencoba hal baru karna selama ini tinggal di rumah yang lokasinya terbilang cukup sepi.

Tapi rumah mewah Jongin terdapat di daerah Gangnam dan di sini hanyalah deretan rumah-rumah mewah yang suasananya juga sepi. Ya setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa menikmati fasilitas rumah Jongin yang akan memanjakannya.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, Kyungsoo bersiul kagum pada interiornya. Dilihat dari seluruh desain, kelihatannya Jongin adalah tipe yang sangat menyukai sesuatu yang elegan dan simple.

Dia menjelajahi lantai bawah yang terdapat ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi, dua kamar kosong, juga teras belakang rumah yang luas. Di teras belakang ada kolam renang, gazebo tempat bersantai, serta lapangan kecil untuk bermain basket karna Kyungsoo melihat ada tiang ring basket di sana.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai atas. Ia melewati lorong yang cukup panjang dengan jendela besar yang mengarah ke luar. Kyungsoo menemukan satu kamar luas yang dia yakini sebagai kamar Jongin, karna kamar ini dipenuhi barang-barang pribadi yang berbeda dengan dua kamar kosong di lantai bawah.

Kyungsoo sempat masuk ke dalam, dia menebak Jongin mungkin menyukai warna-warna tenang karna hampir seluruh rumah didominasi oleh warna putih, dipadu sedikit warna abu-abu atau biru muda di tempat-tempat tertentu.

Dia menuju ke ruangan lain, yaitu ruang kerja milik Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tertarik, lalu dia kembali berjalan lagi ke ruang perpustakaan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, dia suka membaca buku jadi dia tetapkan ruangan ini sebagai ruangan favoritnya.

Kyungsoo melihat sebuah pigura besar yang tergantung di dinding. Ternyata itu adalah foto keluarga Jongin. Ia memandang kagum bagaimana sosok Orang tua Jongin yang terlihat berwibawa sekali dengan Jongin yang tersenyum manis berdiri di belakang Orang tuanya.

Juga terdapat foto-foto lain di ruang perpustakaan itu. kebanyakan adalah foto-foto Jongin semasa kecil hingga dia dewasa.

Pemikiran usil Kyungsoo pun muncul tiba-tiba.

Dia meraih ponselnya, mengaktifkan mode kamera, lalu mengambil selca dengan latar belakang ruangan mewah perpustakaan tersebut. lalu setelah itu Kyungsoo meng-upload foto itu ke akun jejaring sosialnya beserta dengan caption:

 _Rumah baruku yang mewah~_

 **The Holiday**

Malam pertama Jongin di rumah sederhana Kyungsoo dimulai. Ternyata suhu menjadi lebih dingin di luar ketika malam hari, jadi Jongin menyalakan perapian untuk menghangatkan diri.

Ia membuka laci pantry di dapur Kyungsoo dan semakin memekik senang karna terdapat banyak sekali kue-kue kering di dalam toples yang tertata rapih. "Monggu-ya, mulai hari ini aku akan menambah banyak lemak hehehe"

Monggu hanya bergelung tenang di depan perapian tidak menghiraukan tuannya yang berkelakuan seperti anak kecil itu.

Jongin membuat secangkir kopi untuk menemaninya menikmati kue-kue kering buatan Kyungsoo. ia duduk di sofa, membuka laptopnya untuk menonton sebuah film, dan mulai memakan kue. selama bersama Hyukjae, Jongin menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik agar Hyukjae tetap menyukainya.

Itu adalah kebodohannya di masa lalu.

Sekarang biarkan dia memakan apapun yang dia suka, tidak peduli bagaimana nanti bentuk tubuhnya asalkan Jongin bahagia dan bisa melupakan kenangan buruknya. Berpikir begitu membuatnya terkekeh senang.

Dia meraih ponselnya saat ada pesan masuk.

 _ **From: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Bagaimana rumahku? Kau menikmatinya?**_

"sudah kubilang, kau dewa penyelamatku Kyungsoo" gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _ **To: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Rumahmu sangat nyaman, rasanya aku ingin tinggal lebih lama.**_

 _ **From: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Maaf sekali ya, aku tidak membeli televisi karna aku memang jarang menonton televisi. Hanya menonton sesuatu dari internet.**_

 _ **To: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Tidak apa, ini adalah pengalaman pertama untukku. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa rumahku seperti surga? Haha**_

 _ **From: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Surga dunia? Iya, itu benar hehe**_

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin melirik jam di ponselnya, ini masih jam 8 malam jadi wajar saja jika masih ada yang bertamu.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah, Jongin bukan lah pemilik rumah ini. bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan?

Tapi Jongin tetap beranjak untuk membuka pintu. ketika itu juga Jongin terperanjat karna seseorang tersebut langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Seseorang yang sangat tinggi sekali hingga Jongin tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku sudah tau semuanya dari Yixing. Aku tau kau pasti menangis karna si bejat itu, aku akan menghajarnya nanti"

Mungkin kata-kata itu untuk Kyungsoo, namun Jongin yang mendengar justru merasa hangat di hatinya.

Pria itu merasa bingung karna Kyungsoo hanya diam, dia merenggangkan pelukan mereka lalu terkejut saat melihat yang ia peluk bukan lah Kyungsoo.

Sementara Jongin merona merah karna... hell, pria ini sangat lah tampan. Pertama kalinya Jongin melihat pria setampan ini, tidak pernah Jongin temukan pria seperti ini di Seoul. Tidak pernah.

"kau... siapa?" akhirnya pria itu bertanya.

Jongin berkedip-kedip karna bingung sekaligus gugup. Wajah pria ini seperti tokoh kartun yang menjadi nyata, Jongin terpesona padanya. dia tidak sadar bahwa pria itu perlahan tersenyum kecil.

"a-aku Kim Jongin" nada gugup terdengar dari suara Jongin.

"kau manis.." ujar pria itu dengan suara beratnya yang seksi. "ah maksudku, salam kenal Jongin. Aku Kris Wu"

"salam kenal" Jongin tersenyum kikuk, ia bisa menghirup wangi maskulin dari tubuh pria ini. dirasa kedua lengan Kris malah memeluk pinggangnya semakin erat. Yang bisa Jongin lakukan adalah menempatkan telapak tangannya di dada Kris. "maaf, aku menyewa rumah Kyungsoo untuk liburan karna ia memasang iklan rumah ini di internet. Begitu lah.." jelas Jongin seadanya karna tatapannya terus terpenjara pada manik Kris yang tajam.

"lalu.. ke mana perginya si kerdil itu?" Kris mencoba bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana dan itu berhasil, karna Jongin juga terkekeh berkat ucapannya.

"dia liburan di rumahku. Kami memutuskan bertukar rumah karna dia bilang juga membutuhkan liburan"

Kelihatannya mereka mulai nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang romantis itu.

"bertukar rumah? Ide yang unik" Kris menatap lagi pada pemuda manis di hadapannya. Pemuda yang memiliki kulit eksotis, bentuk tubuh yang ramping, juga terasa pas ketika berada dalam pelukannya.

Suasana hangat membuat Kris memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Sementara jantung Jongin sudah berdegup kencang mengetahui apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya, ia memejamkan mata saat bibir Kris menyentuh bibirnya menyebabkan aliran darahnya menjadi deras ke seluruh tubuh.

Kris memagut pelan bibir itu, melirik Jongin yang ternyata juga menikmatinya dengan memejamkan mata. Kemudian ciuman itu menjadi lebih lama dan dalam.

Ketika ciuman terlepas untuk mengisi pasokan udara masing-masing, Kris semakin gemas pada pemuda di hadapannya yang sudah merona.

"maaf, aku lancang.." gumam Kris tepat di bibir Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, namun dia malah mengatakan hal yang di luar dugaan. "bisa kau.. lakukan lagi?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya.

Kris tersenyum lebih lebar. "tentu saja"

Lalu mereka kembali berciuman tanpa kecanggungan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun, ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dia tidur sangat sangat nyenyak berkat ranjang Jongin yang nyaman ini.

Ia menggeliat, bergelung selimut, juga mengusapkan pipinya pada bantal yang empuk untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Namun Kyungsoo justru sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus bangun.

Dia meraih remote kecil di dekat bantalnya lalu menekan salah satu tombol. Ketika tombol itu ditekan tirai jendela kamar Jongin terbuka dengan otomatis secara perlahan. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus berdecak kagum akan hal ini.

"Jongin, kau seperti Ibu peri-ku" ia tersenyum lebar menikmati indahnya liburan.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjang. Setelah merapihkannya, dia keluar dari kamar untuk menuju ke dapur di lantai bawah.

Di dapur, tepatnya di dalam kulkas, banyak sekali bahan makanan segar yang Kyungsoo temukan. Dia memakan satu buah apel lalu mulai membuat susu coklat hangat untuk dirinya di pagi hari. itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya semenjak kecil.

Rajin minum susu namun tinggi badannya tidak bertambah, itu yang membuat Kyungsoo heran.

Kyungsoo menuju ke ruang tamu, menyalakan televisi, dan duduk nyaman di sofa sambil menikmati susu coklat dan buah apelnya. Dia tidak punya televisi di rumah, jadi ini adalah pertama kalinya lagi Kyungsoo menonton televisi namun tidak ada acara yang membuatnya tertarik.

Ia jadi teringat pada foto yang dia upload ke jejaring sosial kemarin. apakah ada yang merespon fotonya?

Sambil terkekeh usil, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksa jejaring sosialnya. Terdapat banyak sekali notifikasi yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa semakin kencang, ternyata banyak temannya yang percaya bahwa dia pindah rumah.

Banyak yang meninggalkan komentar-komentar padanya:

" _ **wow Kyung, rumah barumu memiliki perpustakaan? Daebak~"**_

" _ **selamat atas rumah barumu, Kyungsoo!"**_

" _ **aku senang melihat senyumanmu secerah rumah barumu"**_

" _ **undang aku ke rumah barumu kapan-kapan, Kyung!"**_

Kyungsoo puas dengan kejahilannya ini. lalu ada komentar yang membuatnya muak sekaligus bertambah kesal, yaitu komentar dari mantan tunangannya.

" _ **kau seserius ini berhenti bekerja? Bahkan sampai pindah rumah? Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"**_

Kyungsoo berdecak, _**"cih memangnya menurutmu apa yang terjadi denganku? Dasar begundal"**_ gumamnya kesal. Ia mendapat notifikasi baru, itu komentar dari Yixing rupanya.

" _ **nikmati liburanmu dengan bebas, Kyung. Oh iya aku sudah memberitau Kris semuanya, hehe maaf ya"**_

Kris? Sial, Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya karna lupa tentang Kris. Sepupunya itu berkata akan ke rumahnya. Iya benar, semalam Kris pasti ke rumahnya untuk bertanya soal Chanyeol. pasti dia kaget karna Jongin berada di sana.

Ia mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah di mana pintu utama berada, ada seseorang yang datang.. apakah kerabat Jongin?

Berusaha santai dan beranjak dari sofa, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke pintu. dia membukanya lalu terdiam saat melihat seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

Pria yang sungguh tampan.

Nampak kedua alis pria itu menyatu saat memperhatikan Kyungsoo. "kau.. bukan seperti Kim Jongin yang pernah aku lihat di internet"

Bahkan Kyungsoo menikmati baritone berat yang membuat tengkuknya merinding, pria ini memiliki karisma segudang meski wajahnya tidak terlalu tampan dan gaya berpakaiannya juga sangat sederhana. Jika dibandingkan Kris, pria ini tidak begitu menonjol.

"maaf, aku bukan Kim Jongin.. pemilik rumah ini sedang liburan"

Pria itu mendelik, "liburan? Tapi dia sudah setuju denganku seminggu yang lalu untuk bertemu secara pribadi hari ini"

Ini yang Kyungsoo takutkan akan terjadi, seseorang yang penting datang untuk berkunjung sementara Kyungsoo dan pemilik rumah ini sekarang sudah bersepakat untuk bertukar tempat.

"kami.. bertukar rumah untuk liburan" Kyungsoo memulai penjelasannya sambil tersenyum kikuk, berharap pria ini mau mengerti.

"apa? bertukar rumah?" pria yang lebih tinggi itu bertambah bingung.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, dia juga bingung harus bagaimana memberitau pria ini. "bisakah kita masuk dulu ke dalam? Tidak nyaman rasanya berbincang di depan pintu" Kyungsoo membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan pria itu untuk masuk.

Mereka menuju ke ruang tamu lalu duduk dengan nyaman di sofa meski dengan suasana canggung.

"maaf, rasanya tidak sopan juga jika aku tidak memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Oh Sehun" ucap pria tersebut.

"aku Do Kyungsoo. begini, kemarin Kim Jongin menyewa rumahku untuk menghabiskan waktu liburannya, dan dia menawarkan aku untuk memakai rumahnya karna aku juga mencari destinasi liburan. Kami sepakat bertukar rumah.." Kyungsoo menjelaskan lebih detail, melihat respon pria itu yang kini tersenyum geli. "..sungguh aneh ya? haha" Kyungsoo justru tertawa kikuk.

"haha baiklah, mungkin Kim Jongin lupa memberi kabar padaku jika dia akan liburan.. aku akan menghubunginya" Sehun meraih ponselnya di saku celana.

Kyungsoo buru-buru mencegah. "ah, sepertinya biar aku saja yang menghubungi Kim Jongin.. maaf sudah membuatmu bingung"

Sehun mengangguk saja, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang kini mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jongin. Jujur, penjelasan Kyungsoo tentang bertukar rumah itu memang aneh menurut Sehun tapi dia hanya tidak mau bertanya lebih banyak karna Kyungsoo sepertinya juga terlihat tidak nyaman.

" _ada apa, Kyungsoo?"_ akhirnya Jongin mengangkat telponnya.

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun sebentar, "Jongin, ada seseorang yang datang ke sini. Dia bilang sudah ada janji denganmu sejak seminggu lalu"

Awalnya terjadi keheningan di seberang sana, lalu kemudian _"astaga! Itu pasti Oh Sehun! aduh aku lupa memberitaunya bahwa aku sedang liburan. Biarkan aku bicara padanya"_ pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun dengan hati-hati, "Jongin ingin bicara denganmu"

"oh? baiklah" Sehun mengambil ponsel itu masih sambil menatap Kyungsoo. "halo Jongin-ssi?"

" _Oh Sehun-ssi, maafkan aku karna tidak mengabarimu bahwa aku sedang liburan. Ini terjadi sangat mendadak.. sungguh, maafkan aku"_ nada bicara Jongin sarat penyesalan.

"tidak, tidak apa Jongin-ssi.. kita bisa bertemu lain waktu. Hanya saja aku ingin memastikan apa kau tetap akan menyumbang untuk pentas seni amal di taman kanak-kanak?"

Seperti.. ada debaran aneh ketika Kyungsoo memperhatikan Sehun detik demi detik, dia jadi tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya karna tatapan mata Sehun yang tajam pun menusuk hingga ke hatinya. apa pernah dia bertemu pria seperti ini? jawabannya adalah tidak.

" _tentu tentu, aku akan tetap menyumbang. Apa hanya aku pemegang saham yang menyumbang?"_ tanya Jongin khawatir.

"ada beberapa pemegang saham lain, bukan hanya kau dan aku tenang saja. terimakasih Jongin-ssi, senang berbisnis denganmu"

" _oh syukurlah, sama-sama Sehun-ssi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"_

"jangan khawatir. Nikmati liburanmu, Jongin-ssi" setelahnya, Sehun mengembalikan ponsel milik Kyungsoo.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu menghela napas lega diam-diam. ekspresi kalut Sehun sejak tadi kini berubah santai dan.. menjadi lebih tampan? Entahlah Kyungsoo tidak mau seperti _harap-harap hujan di langit_.

"apa Jongin sudah menjelaskannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya hati-hati.

Sehun merasa suasana canggung mereka sudah lumayan mencair karna dia sejak tadi menikmati bagaimana manisnya wajah Kyungsoo. "ya, Jongin sudah menjelaskannya.. dan syukurnya dia tetap akan menyumbang" Sehun tertawa pelan.

"kalau aku boleh tau, memangnya ada pentas seni apa di taman kanak-kanak?" Kyungsoo cukup terkejut karna ternyata Jongin memiliki jiwa sosialisasi juga.

"perusahaanku dan perusahaan Jongin baru saja bekerja sama, juga dengan beberapa perusahaan lain, agar menunjang bisnis yang lebih hebat di masa depan. Untuk mempererat jalinan perusahaan ini, kami memutuskan menyumbang untuk acara pentas seni di sebuah taman kanak-kanak" Sehun menjelaskan dengan santai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan ia terlihat antusias juga dengan apa yang Sehun jelaskan. "benarkah itu? apa kau dan Jongin akan menonton pentas seninya?"

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang ternyata lebih manis ketika berbinar begitu. "iya, kami akan menontonnya. Pentas seni itu akan berlangsung minggu depan. Rencananya hari ini aku ingin mengajak Jongin pergi ke taman kanak-kanak itu untuk melakukan survey, tapi sepertinya lain kali saja"

"sayang sekali.." raut wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya berbinar tanpa sadar berubah menjadi lesu juga. "sepertinya Jongin pergi liburan karna sebelumnya dia mengalami sebuah masalah. Entahlah.. aku hanya menebak seperti itu. mungkin itu sebabnya ia lupa mengabarimu, Sehun-ssi"

Sehun nampak berpikir serius, kemudian dia tersenyum lagi pada Kyungsoo seiring ide mengejutkan yang muncul di otaknya.

"bagaimana jika.. kau saja yang ikut denganku melakukan survey hari ini? kelihatannya kau menyukai anak kecil" Sehun coba menerka.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "aku memang menyukai anak kecil. Tapi apakah.. tidak apa-apa? aku kan bukan Kim Jongin yang seharusnya datang"

"itu bukan masalah, ini hanya survey. Kecuali untuk pentas seninya tentu saja Kim Jongin harus datang" sedetik kemudian Sehun malah menggaruk pelan pipinya. "maaf, mungkin ajakanku terlalu absurd karna.. kita baru saja kenal. Jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa"

"oh tidak kok, aku malah merasa tersanjung dan senang sekali. mungkin ini bisa menjadi kegiatan bermanfaat untuk liburanku selama di Seoul" Kyungsoo buru-buru meralat.

"kalau begitu, kita berangkat?" Sehun beranjak dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun meraih uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "baiklah, tapi kau tidak keberatan menungguku mandi dulu kan?"

Sehun tertawa karna pemuda manis di hadapannya ini. "tentu saja, Kyungsoo-ssi"

Ya, mungkin ini bisa menjadi kegiatan bermanfaat untuk Kyungsoo selama liburan. Atau menjadi kegiatan yang bermanfaat bagi Kyungsoo untuk _move on_.

 **The Holiday**

Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya, karna mantan kekasihnya ia jadi stress, karna stress dia harus liburan, karna liburan ia jadi lupa dengan kesepakatan bisnis. Intinya adalah semua masalah ini berasal dari Hyukjae sialan!

Semalam Jongin membiarkan Kris untuk menginap karna tidak tega melihat Kris pulang melewati jalan setapak yang begitu gelap di malam hari.

Ia memperhatikan sosok Kris yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa, namun beberapa detik kemudian Kris justru terbangun. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Kris yang begitu tampan meski baru saja bangun tidur.

Dan.. Jongin tidak tau sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan dia dan Kris setelah semalam mereka berciuman begitu intens.

"selamat pagi" ia berucap riang.

Kris mengusap pelan rambutnya, mencoba fokus pada setiap pandangan. Ketika melihat Jongin yang begitu manis di pagi hari Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "selamat pagi. Maaf, aku jadi bermalam di sini"

Jongin melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat dua minuman hangat. "tidak apa-apa kok. Kau ingin kopi, susu, atau teh?"

Kris mendekat pada Jongin, sekali lagi memuja pemuda yang begitu manis baginya di dalam hati. "aku biasa minum kopi di pagi hari"

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu" Jongin mengangguk, dia pun mulai membuat kopi, namun matanya kembali melirik Kris ketika ponsel Kris berdering.

Ia sempat melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di sana. Yang menghubungi Kris adalah seorang wanita bernama Lucy.

Nama yang cantik. Mungkin wajahnya juga cantik. Ya, wanita kan memang cantik. Jongin malah mendengus geli.

Kris tersenyum ketika melihat nama pemanggil itu. "aku permisi keluar dulu ya" izinnya pada Jongin sambil melangkah keluar.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Samar-samar dia masih bisa mendengar suara Kris yang menjawab telpon itu dengan nada suara yang begitu hangat dan ceria. "halo sayangku, ada apa menelpon sepagi ini?"

Begitu lah.

Jongin berpikir ini memang terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat baginya menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuatnya kembali merasa _tidak sendirian_. sudah seharusnya Jongin sadar akan hal itu.

Tidak mungkin hanya karna sebuah ciuman, lalu memperjelas hubungan mereka. tentu saja karna mereka juga baru saling kenal semalam.

Kris selesai dengan ponselnya, dia pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah menghampiri Jongin di dapur yang sudah selesai juga membuat kopi. "maaf, apa aku lama?"

"tidak kok. Ini kopimu" Jongin memberikan kopi untuk Kris.

Kris meminum kopinya dengan tenang. "jadi.. kau akan liburan di sini sampai batas waktu yang tidak kau tentukan?"

"iya, aku ingin melepas penatku di sini. Sebaiknya kau menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo.." Jongin menatap Kris yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh pria berwajah tampan itu. Jongin mudah terkena stress ringan, yang saat ini juga tengah menyerangnya. "maaf.. bisakah kau pulang sekarang? aku ingin sendirian"

Kris menjadi bingung. Mengapa tiba-tiba raut wajah Jongin menjadi sendu begitu? mengapa sikap Jongin yang sedari malam tadi manis kini menjadi sedikit ketus? Apa dia ada salah bicara?

"Jongin─"

"hanya tinggalkan aku sendiri saja, aku sedang ingin sendiri. Maaf ya" Jongin menekankan sekali lagi sebelum Kris mengatakan apapun.

Akhirnya Kris mencoba untuk mengerti. Setelah minta maaf, ia pun pamit untuk pulang dan mungkin sesampainya di rumah nanti dia akan menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menutup pintu rapat-rapat setelah kepergian Kris. Dia merasa begitu bodoh, kenapa dengan mudahnya jantung ini berdegup kencang ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris? Padahal mungkin pria yang ia kenal tidak lebih dari 8 jam itu bisa menyakitinya lebih dari apa yang hyukjae lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyukai anak kecil. Disamping karna ia memiliki banyak keponakan dan sepupu yang masih kanak-kanak, Kyungsoo juga merasa anak-anak adalah makhluk yang paling polos dan suci sehingga tidak boleh untuk disakiti.

Ia bersama Sehun mengunjungi taman kanak-kanak yang akan mengadakan pentas seni. Taman kanak-kanak ini sudah memberikan kesan nyaman untuk Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali memasukinya.

Guru-guru dan Kepala Sekolah sangat berterimakasih kepada Sehun yang sudah mengumpulkan dana sumbangan untuk pelaksanaan pentas seni. Juga mempersilahkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo untuk melihat-lihat ke seluruh lokasi taman kanak-kanak ini.

Setelah banyak melihat-lihat keduanya memutuskan duduk di kursi taman menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Ternyata juga bersamaan dengan waktu istirahat bagi semua murid taman kanak-kanak.

"itu bel tanda istirahat kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah mendengar bel itu berbunyi.

Sehun mengangguk. "iya, itu bel tanda istirahat" ia tersenyum karna gemas melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang nampak antusias sekali menunggu anak-anak keluar dari kelas dan bermain di taman. "kau ingin sekali bertemu mereka?"

"tentu saja, mereka pasti lucu-lucu sekali. ah, mereka datang!"

Mereka berdua melihat banyaknya anak-anak kecil yang berteriak sambil berlari menuju ke taman bermain. Beberapa mulai sibuk dengan mainan mereka masing-masing seperti perosotan, ayunan, kolam pasir, kolam ikan, dan jungkat-jungkit. Namun ada juga yang hanya duduk di bawah pohon menikmati bekal makan siang mereka dibantu oleh guru-guru.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat beberapa anak yang bertingkah lucu saat bermain. "kau lihat yang berponi seperti mangkuk itu? dia terus menunggu temannya yang sedang bermain jungkat-jungkit" tunjuknya pada seorang bocah laki-laki.

Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyungsoo. "hahaha dia menunggu giliran sepertinya. Temannya bermain terlalu lama"

"dia lucu sekali" Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa, dia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kursi mereka. anak perempuan itu memegang kotak bekal miliknya sambil menatap ke arah teman-temannya yang lain, yang tengah makan siang bersama di bawah pohon. "kelihatannya dia malu untuk bergabung" gumam Kyungsoo.

Sehun menoleh karna mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu. "ada apa, Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"anak perempuan itu, dia kelihatannya malu bergabung dengan yang lain untuk makan siang bersama"

"mungkin karna di bawah pohon itu sudah terlalu banyak orang" Sehun berkata sedikit tidak yakin dengan pendapatnya sendiri.

"tidak, dia hanya malu" Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri anak perempuan itu. "hai. Siapa namamu?" ia memulai dengan senyuman hangat, juga dari jarak yang tidak begitu dekat. Tanpa dia ketahui, Sehun sangat tertarik untuk memperhatikannya.

"namaku Kim Yurae" jawabnya pelan.

"kau ingin makan siang?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

Yurae mengangguk, "tapi aku tidak tau harus duduk di mana"

Kyungsoo terkekeh gemas, dia memegang kotak bekal Yurae dengan hati-hati. "biar oppa pegangi kotak bekalmu. Ayo kita duduk di kursi itu" ia menunjuk kursi yang tadi dia duduki bersama Sehun.

"paman itu tidak marah?" Yurae menunjuk ke arah Sehun dengan polosnya.

Sehun masih bisa mendengar apa yang sedari tadi dibicarakan oleh Kyungsoo dan anak perempuan itu karna jarak mereka yang tidak jauh. "paman tidak menakutkan, kemari lah" ujar Sehun.

Yurae pun tersenyum manis dan melangkah ke kursi mereka lalu duduk dengan nyaman. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Yurae sambil membuka kotak bekal miliknya. "woah, Ibumu membuatkan nasi dan lauk-pauk yang sehat. Mau oppa suapi?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Yurae mengangguk lagi. Kyungsoo pun menyuapi Yurae makan sambil sesekali mengajak Yurae berbincang ringan. Itu semua tidak luput dari pandangan Sehun, menjadi lebih tertarik lagi untuk mengenal sosok Kyungsoo lebih jauh.

Dibalik wajah kalemnya, Kyungsoo ternyata juga pemuda yang penyayang dan lembut. Mungkin Kyungsoo masuk dalam tipe ideal untuk Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kau kelihatan sangat menyayangi anak-anak" puji Sehun tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "aku punya banyak keponakan, aku sangat menyukai mereka karna sifat mereka yang masih polos dan lucu"

"mungkin nanti kau bisa ikut denganku lagi untuk membantu persiapan pentas seni?"

"tentu saja aku mau, bertemu dengan mereka yang menggemaskan cukup membuat liburanku menyenangkan" Kyungsoo menyuapi Yurae dengan hati-hati, tanpa sadar membuat Yurae jadi menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba juga Sehun ingin bertanya sesuatu yang sedikit sensitif. "kau punya pacar, Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo sedikit berubah karna pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun barusan. "beberapa bulan yang lalu aku berpisah dari tunanganku, itu lah yang membuatku berpikir untuk liburan ke tempat yang sedikit jauh"

Sehun lumayan terkejut, ternyata sebelum ini Kyungsoo sudah memiliki tunangan. "apa sebuah masalah terjadi hingga kau membutuhkan waktu untuk _healing_ seperti ini?"

"dia selingkuh dengan rekan kerjaku. Nah, itu sebabnya juga mengapa aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja, aku merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam satu kantor bersama mantan tunangan dan kekasihnya yang baru"

Brengsek sekali tunangan Kyungsoo. statusnya bukan lagi pacar, tapi sudah menjadi tunangan namun dia berani sekali berselingkuh.

"apa juga membuatmu takut untuk memulai sebuah hubungan lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan serius.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya, bahkan dia tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berdecak sebal karna Hyukjae masih saja mengiriminya pesan-pesan yang tidak penting.

"Monggu-ya, ayo kita jalan-jalan saja" ia menggendong Monggu yang mungil lalu dia selipkan lagi di antara zipper jaketnya agar Monggu tidak kedinginan.

Jongin ingin berjalan-jalan ke kota. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan restauran yang menu makanannya menggugah selera.

Dia masih terpikir soal Kris yang kemarin dia usir dari rumah, padahal sudah jelas-jelas Kris bersikap baik padanya. yang Jongin pikirkan adalah: mereka berciuman dengan mesra, namun Kris ternyata sudah memiliki orang lain dalam hidupnya.

Bukan kah dia sama saja seperti Hyukjae?

Ciuman itu terjadi karna Kris yang memanfaatkan keadaan sementara Jongin begitu bodoh mau saja terbawa suasana hingga membalas ciumannya.

Siang yang cerah menuntun langkah Jongin untuk memasuki sebuah restauran Italia sederhana.

Saat sudah memilih meja yang nyaman untuk ditempati, Jongin langsung memesan beberapa menu masakan yang mungkin bisa membuat stressnya hilang.

Monggu ia rebahkan di atas pangkuannya, anak anjing itu untungnya tidak rewel karna Jongin juga sesekali mengajaknya bercanda dengan kelitikan kecil.

"anak anjingmu sangat lucu"

Jongin terkesiap saat mendengar suara yang berat namun seksi itu. ia mendongak lalu mendapati sosok Kris ─dengan segala ketampanannya─ sedang berdiri di sisi kanan mejanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kris?" Jongin tergagap.

"hai. Ternyata kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini" tanpa basa-basi ia duduk di hadapan Jongin.

Bagaimanapun juga, mungkin Jongin sudah jatuh cinta pada pria ini jadi tidak bisa jika tak tersenyum ketika melihat wajahnya walaupun sekarang senyum Jongin terlihat sendu.

"maaf soal kemarin, aku membuatmu bingung ya?" sesal Jongin.

Kris menggedikan bahunya, "well, aku memang bingung mengapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap begitu padaku.. tapi aku mencoba untuk mengerti"

"terimakasih. Kau tidak memesan makanan?"

Kris tertawa karna ia lupa tujuan awalnya ke sini karna terlalu senang bertemu lagi dengan Jongin. Setelah memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan, ia kembali menatap wajah Jongin ─yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan anak anjingnya.

"kau.. tidak marah padaku kan, Jongin?" Kris bertanya hati-hati.

Jongin melihat pelayan yang sudah membawakan pesanannya. Senyumnya mengembang karna perutnya sudah sangat lapar. "tidak, aku tidak marah padamu. Oh, apakah kau sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo?"

"iya, aku sudah menghubunginya semalam. Dia bilang bahwa dia baik-baik saja selama berada di rumahmu"

"syukurlah kalau begitu" Jongin mulai makan dengan pelan-pelan karna Monggu bergerak-gerak di pangkuannya. "kau mau?" ia terkekeh sambil bertanya pada Monggu.

"siapa nama anak anjingmu?" Kris membantu pelayan meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja.

"namanya Monggu. Dia satu-satunya temanku yang paling setia" ujar Jongin dengan raut wajah yang tulus. Memang benar, hanya Monggu tempatnya berkeluh-kesah.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kris bergetar di atas meja. Keduanya melihat nama kontak pemanggilnya, dan saat itu juga Jongin semakin yakin bahwa dia tidak bisa mendekati Kris lagi.

Lucy lah nama kontak yang Jongin lihat.

"aku bisa permisi sebentar?" Kris meminta izin kembali.

Jongin pun mengangguk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "ya, silahkan"

Ia terus menikmati hidangan restauran dengan tenang tanpa ingin tau apa yang dibicarakan Kris dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Lucy itu.

Jongin akui dia memang konyol karna merasa cemburu sementara ia bukan lah siapa-siapa bagi Kris. Ingat, mereka baru saja kenal.

Mungkin Kris memang tidak pernah menganggap ciuman mereka kemarin sebagai hal yang istimewa.

Setelah Kris kembali, mereka menikmati hidangan tanpa bicara satu sama lain. Jongin melihat raut wajah Kris yang biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"maaf ya, akhir-akhir ini Lucy sedikit rewel" ujar Kris tiba-tiba.

Jongin terkesiap karna ternyata Kris membicarakan soal Lucy-nya itu. "bukan kah perempuan memang seperti itu?" respon Jongin.

"ya, tapi dia gadis yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan"

Ekspresi Jongin pura-pura tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Kris. "oh ya? pasti dia selalu membuatmu tertawa"

Tapi Kris tidak bodoh, dia bisa melihat Jongin yang sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang ia bicarakan sekarang. ia butuh Kyungsoo untuk malam ini.

 **The Holiday**

Kyungsoo sedang asyiknya berbalas pesan dengan Sehun. oh, mungkin ini bisa jadi awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka. mengingatnya, Kyungsoo jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sehun adalah pria yang mengagumkan. Selain karna ia tampan, tinggi, dan seksi.. Sehun juga sosok yang mapan, dewasa, dan sangat lucu.

 _ **From: Sehun**_

 _ **apa kau tidak keberatan untuk besok menemaniku ke taman kanak-kanak lagi?**_

 _ **To: Sehun**_

 _ **mana mungkin aku merasa keberatan. Kau kan sudah tau, aku menyukai anak-anak.**_

 _ **From: Sehun**_

 _ **Senang mengenalmu, Kyungsoo. kau memang pribadi yang manis.**_

Benarkah itu? sehun mengatakan dia manis? Haha Kyungsoo membandingkan Chanyeol dan Sehun: mereka sama-sama punya mulut yang juga manis. Hanya saja, mungkin Kyungsoo merasa Sehun lebih tulus.

 _ **To: Sehun**_

 _ **Terimakasih. Apa kau mengatakannya karna aku ingin menemanimu ke taman kanak-kanak? Hehe**_

 _ **From: Sehun**_

 _ **Tidak. aku serius.**_

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam senyuman, ia gemas pada Sehun. semoga saja ini pilihan Tuhan untuknya yang paling tepat.

Ponselnya berdering, ada nama Jongin di sana. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin menelpon?

"ya?" Kyungsoo menjawab.

" _hai Kyungsoo. apa aku mengganggu?"_ nada bicara Jongin seperti sangat lesu.

"tidak kok, ada apa? kesulitan mencari sesuatu di dapur?"

" _tidak, aku bahkan sedang di luar rumah. Berjalan-jalan di kota pada malam hari menyenangkan juga"_

Kyungsoo mendengar suara sebuah klakson mobil di tempat Jongin. Oh benar, Jongin sedang di luar rumah.

"tapi suhu udara akan sangat dingin, Jongin. Pakai lah jaket yang tebal" Kyungsoo memberi saran.

" _Kyungsoo, aku bertemu dengan sepupumu"_ kata Jongin tanpa mau basa-basi lagi.

"iya, aku tau.. Kris sudah mengatakannya padaku. maaf ya jika kesan pertamamu tentangnya sangat buruk, dia itu orang aneh" Kyungsoo berkata tanpa dosa, apalagi dia sedang mengunyah coklat milik Jongin dari kulkas.

" _bukan itu masalahnya─"_

"ah maaf Jongin, ada telpon masuk lain. Sebentar" Kyungsoo menekan tombol untuk menerima telpon lain yang ternyata dari Kris. "apa?" sapanya ketus.

" _hei, aku ingin jujur padamu bahwa aku menyukai Jongin"_ tembak Kris langsung.

Bak disambar petir.. bukan, mungkin Kyungsoo juga merasa seperti ditembak senapan tepat di dada mendengar Kris bicara. "apa?! kau menyukai Jongin?" bagaimana mungkin Kris menyukai Jongin? Kenapa bisa? Jika terjadi sesuatu bisa-bisa Jongin kecewa padanya lalu tidak mau membayar sewa rumah ─meski itu tidak mungkin.

" _ya, aku menyukainya. kau tau, seperti.. cinta pada pandangan pertama?"_ Kris terdengar jijik dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"begini.. aku tidak melarangmu jika kau menyukainya─"

" _aku juga sudah berciuman dengannya"_ Kris menginterupsi.

Kali ini Kyungsoo seperti tertimpa atap rumah Jongin. "kau gila.." dia menekan tombol di ponselnya lagi, "ya, Jongin?"

" _Kyungsoo, aku sudah berciuman dengan sepupumu itu"_ helaan napas lelah Jongin terdengar, sementara Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti karna tadi Kris juga sudah mengatakannya.

"apa kau menyukai Kris?"

" _sepertinya begitu.. tapi aku juga belum begitu yakin. Saat dia bermalam bersamaku─"_

"apa?! bermalam bersamamu?! Tunggu sebentar Jongin" Kyungsoo menekan tombol di ponselnya kembali pada sambungannya bersama Kris, ternyata Kris terus memanggil-manggil namanya sejak tadi.

" _Kyungsoo? halooo? Kau masih di sana? Atau kau tertidur?"_

"Kris!"

Di seberang sana Kris menyernyit kaget, ternyata Kyungsoo masih ada. _"apa?"_

"kau bermalam bersamanya di rumahku?! Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan sebenarnya?!" Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

" _tenang Kyung, aku hanya numpang tidur karna dia tidak mengizinkanku pulang terlalu malam. Hei, aku merasa sepertinya Jongin tidak menyukaiku"_

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali, "kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

" _kau tau, Lucy..."_ Kris tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"soal Lucy? Aku yakin Jongin pasti bisa menerimanya"

" _kau bahkan juga baru mengenalnya kan, Kyung? Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"_

Ah, benar. kyungsoo juga baru mengenal Jongin, belum tentu Jongin akan seperti apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan saat ini. "benar juga sih.."

" _selama ini semua orang yang dekat denganku, setiap kali tau tentang Lucy pada akhirnya mereka mencampakkan aku"_ nada suara Kris berganti lelah.

"kenapa kau jadi menyerah begitu? jika memang suka ya kau kejar sampai dapat, setidaknya kali ini kau harus jujur tentang Lucy sebelum kau resmi menjadikannya kekasihmu"

" _aku belum siap, Kyung. Tidak siap melihat bagaimana nanti dia menolakku"_

Kyungsoo menggeram pelan, gemas pada sikap Kris yang justru tidak gentle seperti biasanya. "dengar ya, jika kau seperti itu.. kau sama saja seperti Chanyeol yang brengsek"

" _Kyungsoo? siapa yang kau maksud brengsek?"_

Itu... suara Jongin?

Kyungsoo gelagapan, "oh, maaf maaf Jongin.. maksudku bukan kau. Tunggu sebentar" ia menekan tombol lagi. "Kris, kau dengar aku? jangan jadi pengecut. serius, aku benci tipe-tipe yang sepertimu begitu. kau bukan Kris yang biasanya aku kenal. Jika menyukainya, ya katakan saja.. jangan jadi orang munafik, mengingatkanku pada si Chanyeol sialan itu!" bentak Kyungsoo gemas.

Terdengar keheningan di seberang sana.

" _Kyungsoo, ini masih aku"_ kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo memukulkan ponsel ke kepalanya berkali-kali. Ternyata Kris sudah memutus sambungan seenaknya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Sehun seperti tersihir oleh pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hari ini banyak menebar tawa di taman kanak-kanak. Ia berbaur dengan para guru untuk membimbing anak-anak latihan bernyanyi untuk pentas seni nanti.

Sehun sendiri bingung bagaimana mengajak anak-anak bermain, pada akhirnya dia hanya bercerita tentang hal-hal lucu hingga anak-anak tertawa geli. Cukup membantu untuk menghibur juga.

Persiapan untuk pentas seni pun sudah hampir selesai. Kyungsoo jadi tidak sabar melihat penampilan anak-anak ini nanti.

"hati-hati di jalan, sampai jumpa besok" Kyungsoo mencium pipi gadis kecil bernama Yurae itu. Yurae melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari ke arah Ibunya yang sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

"terimakasih lagi, karna hari ini kau mau menemaniku" ujar Sehun.

"sama-sama. Aku suka di sini, anak-anak mungkin juga menyukaimu karna kau membuat mereka tertawa geli tadi" Kyungsoo terkekeh, membuat Sehun jadi mengusap tengkuknya malu.

"selama ini banyak anak kecil yang takut denganku. Kau tau lah.." Sehun menunjuk raut wajahnya yang datar. "mereka takut dengan ekspresiku ini"

"eum.. ekspresimu menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah paman yang galak" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil.

"padahal aku cukup menyukai mereka, hanya saja aku bingung bagaimana cara berdekatan dengan mereka"

"kau sudah bisa. Tadi kau melakukannya dengan baik"

Sehun tersenyum hangat, dia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang lembut. Respon Kyungsoo adalah tentu saja pipinya langsung merona meski tidak begitu terlihat. "ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Selama perjalanan, Kyungsoo dan Sehun berbincang ringan tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin menyukai Sehun adalah, sifat lucunya yang memang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik wajah datarnya. Sehun adalah pebisnis hebat, dirinya juga dari kalangan keluarga berada sama seperti Jongin.

Menjadi pertimbangan berat juga untuk Kyungsoo.

Dibandingkan Sehun, Kyungsoo itu sama sekali tidak sederajat dengannya. Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang terlalu sederhana.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" kata Sehun saat mereka hampir sampai di rumah Jongin.

"bertanya apa?"

"kau berlibur seperti ini.. apakah karna kau ingin melupakan mantan tunanganmu yang masih kau cintai?" mungkin ada nada keraguan pada suara Sehun, namun Kyungsoo cukup yakin bahwa Sehun tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

"aku bahkan sudah melupakannya. Sudah kurelakan dia setulus hati, dan aku tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengannya" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah Jongin. "bisakah aku.. mendapatkan tempat di hatimu?" kini Sehun menatap Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, tepat di manik mata.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo yang lucu itu berkedip-kedip, sepertinya dia tengah berpikir keras tapi Sehun justru menjadi gemas ketika memperhatikannya.

"kau.. sudah mendapatkannya, Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara yang berat dan pelan.

Sehun tersenyum senang, dia mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya. Bibir yang tebal dan ranum ini sudah lama sekali menggoda Sehun.

Kyungsoo menyambut ciumannya. Ia mengusap pipi Sehun agar ciuman mereka tidak semakin dalam karna mereka sama-sama pria yang birahinya sangat cepat naik. Perlahan, Kyungsoo melepas ciuman mereka.

Kedua mata mereka kembali menyatu, saling memuji satu sama lain di dalam hati, lalu tersenyum bersamaan.

"masuk lah ke dalam, selamat malam Kyungsoo" Sehun mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"selamat malam, Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Jongin melewati liburan di rumah Kyungsoo yang hangat ini. dia benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya bahwa dia akan menambah lemak: Jongin terus memakan kue-kue kering buatan Kyungsoo ketika malam hari.

Serius, kue Kyungsoo itu cocok untuk dijadikan cemilan di kala senggang. Rasanya juga sangat enak.

"Monggu-ya, sebentar lagi kita akan pulang ke rumah" ia mengusap kepala Monggu yang bergelung nyaman di atas sofa tepat di sebelahnya.

Jongin kembali menonton film di laptopnya. Tapi seketika, dia menjadi tidak fokus karna terpikirkan soal Kris.

Ini karna Jongin merindukannya.

Iya benar, Jongin merindukannya.

Menyebalkan memang. Tapi Jongin memang sudah menetapkan Kris sebagai seseorang yang dia suka sejak pertama kali bertemu. Kris dengan cepat menyihir hatinya hingga Jongin frustasi begini.

Siapa Lucy sebenarnya?

Dari yang Kyungsoo ucapkan tempo hari saat di telpon ─ketika Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya membentak Kris─ Jongin jadi tau bahwa ternyata Kris juga menyukainya.

Tapi kembali lagi yang menjadi pertanyaan Jongin adalah: siapa itu Lucy?

Jongin malam ini hanya memakai sweater putih hangat yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang sedikit gelap namun seksi. Ia akan menikmati liburan ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Suara ketukan pintu mengagetkannya. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? apa itu Kris?

Jongin beranjak, dia membuka pintu perlahan dan sudah tak kaget lagi saat tau siapa yang mengunjunginya.

Tentu saja Kris.

"apa aku mengganggu?" raut wajah tampan Kris kali ini sangat serius. Malahan menurut Jongin, itu seperti eksrpresi orang yang depresi.

"ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" tanya Jongin kalem.

"aku merindukanmu" Kris menjawab dengan tegas.

Jongin menggigit lidahnya di dalam mulut, merasakan bahwa ternyata apa yang diucapkan oleh Kris bukan lah mimpi semata.

"aku juga.. merindukanmu"

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Kris langsung menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Jongin membalas pelukan itu, menghirup wangi maskulin Kris yang khas kuat-kuat. Kemudian Kris menciumnya, mencium dengan kasar karna perasaan rindu yang sudah meluap. Kaki kanan Kris mendorong pintu agar tertutup. Dia tersenyum karna merasakan Jongin yang membalas ciuman kasarnya dengan tidak sabaran.

Kedua lengan Kris akhirnya mengangkat pinggang Jongin, menggendongnya menuju ke kamar dan merebahkan Jongin di atas ranjang. Mereka saling membantu satu sama lain untuk melepas pakaian dengan gerakan cepat.

Setelah itu, keduanya menyatukan perasaan cinta mereka sepanjang malam yang dingin.

 **The Holiday**

Kris seperti tidak ingin melepaskan Jongin, dia terus menggenggam tangan pemuda manis itu bahkan saat ia menyetir. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin dan hanya dilepas ketika dia mengganti gear. Itu cukup membuat Jongin tersenyum geli.

Setelah melewati malam yang menakjubkan Kris yakin bahwa Jongin bukan lah seperti apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini. dia yakin Jongin adalah pilihannya yang paling tepat.

"sebenarnya kita hari ini akan ke mana?" tanya Jongin.

"aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di rumahku" Kris mengecup sekilas tangan Jongin.

Ini adalah perlakukan romantis yang paling tulus bagi Jongin. Ya, dulu si Hyukjae itu tidak pernah tulus memperlakukannya dengan romantis seperti Kris sekarang. Lagi-lagi Jongin merutuki kebodohannya di masa lalu.

"ke rumahmu? Apa.. Orang tuamu berada di sana?" _dan mungkin juga ada Lucy?_ Pikir Jongin sedikit kesal sekaligus takut.

"hahaha tidak tidak, Orang tuaku sedang di Cina"

Jongin jadi teringat pada cerita Kris tentang silsilah keluarganya yang cukup rumit. Ayah Kris adalah orang Cina dan menikah dengan Ibunya yang orang Korea. Nah, Ibu Kris adalah kakak dari Ayah Kyungsoo. jadi, tentu saja Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah saudara sepupu berbeda marga.

Sesampainya di rumah Kris, Jongin merasa Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah saudara sepupu yang berselera sama. Rumah mereka sama-sama sederhana dan terlihat nyaman. Bedanya, rumah Kris cukup luas dan juga dikelilingi oleh kebun yang sejuk.

Kris menggandeng tangan Jongin ketika menekan bel di samping pintu. saat pintu terbuka, Jongin terkejut melihat seorang gadis kecil yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Daddy!" setelah membuka pintu, gadis itu memekik senang melompat ke arah Kris.

Kris langsung menggendong gadis itu dan menciumi pipinya dengan gemas. "wah, Lucy putri cantik Daddy pasti sedang memakan pancake"

Apa? barusan Kris memanggilnya siapa?

Jongin berkedip-kedip menyadari kebodohannya yang sungguh sangat berada di tingkat paling tinggi.

Jadi Lucy adalah... gadis kecil ini?

"nah Lucy, Daddy perkenalkan kau pada Kim Jongin" Kris menoleh pada Jongin dan meraih tangan kanannya.

Lucy yang pintar pun menjabat tangan kanan Jongin sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "halo Jongin oppa, namaku Lucy. Aku lima tahun" ia memperkenalkan diri dengan polosnya.

"hahaha begitulah caraku mengajarinya ketika berkenalan dengan orang lain" Kris tertawa gemas dan menurukan kembali Lucy dari gendongannya, gadis cilik itu langsung berlari riang lagi masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jongin tertawa geli, membuat Kris bingung pada reaksinya. Sampai beberapa menit Jongin tertawa malahan semakin keras.

"kau kenapa Jongin?" Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin dan ikut terkekeh karna melihat Jongin sungguh manis seperti itu.

"ya Tuhan.. aku memang bodoh sekali" Jongin masih mendengus geli, mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "maaf Kris, aku sempat berpikir bahwa Lucy itu adalah.. kekasihmu"

Mendengar itu justru kini Kris yang tertawa kencang. Sekarang dia sadar mengapa waktu ia pertama kali menerima telpon dari Lucy saat bertemu Jongin, setelahnya Jongin langsung mengusirnya pulang karna ingin sendirian. sekarang dia memang baru sadar.

"tidak apa-apa. sekarang, ayo kita masuk" Kris merangkul Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jongin melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang sibuk di dapur sementara Lucy asyik memakan pancakenya di meja makan.

"Bibi Nayoung, bisa kau buatkan dua pancake lagi?" Kris melangkah ke dapur untuk menyapa pembantu rumahnya itu.

Jongin mengambil kursi di sebelah Lucy, ia duduk dengan pelan-pelan karna tidak mau mengganggu Lucy yang sedang menyantap pancake sambil menonton acara anak-anak di televisi.

Tapi ternyata Lucy menyadari keberadaannya. "kau mau?" sambil terus mengunyah, Lucy menyuguhkan sesendok pancake ke arah Jongin.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Lucy yang sangat cantik, merasakan kehangatan di hatinya ketika ia terus memandang manik bulat milik Lucy. Ia pun memakan pancake yang Lucy suguhkan. "eum.. ini enak. Terimakasih" Jongin tersenyum manis.

Lucy terkekeh pelan lalu melanjutkan kembali acara makannya.

Kris datang membawakan pancake untuk dirinya dan Jongin. "Lucy akan bersikap seperti itu pada seseorang yang dia suka" ujarnya sembari duduk di hadapan Jongin dan putri kecilnya.

"jadi maksudmu.. Lucy menyukaiku?"

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "itu artinya dia sangat menyukaimu" ya, Lucy justru akan bersikap nakal saat bersama mantan-mantan kekasih Kris sebelumnya. Lucy tidak menyukai mereka.

"benarkah? Padahal dia kan baru bertemu denganku beberapa menit" Jongin mengusap pelan helaian rambut halus milik Lucy.

"percaya lah padaku, dia sangat menyukaimu Jongin" Kris tertawa pelan.

Jongin jadi sedikit terharu akan hal ini.

"Daddy, setelah ini temani Lucy tidul" pinta Lucy yang Jongin dengar ternyata ia masih cadel dalam berbicara, Lucu sekali.

"baiklah Daddy akan menemanimu tidur" Kris pun melirik ke arah Jongin. "apa Jongin oppa boleh ikut?"

Lucy mengangguk semangat. "boleh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka memakan pancake, ketiganya menuju ke kamar Lucy. Kamar bernuansa pink yang hampir di setiap sudutnya terdapat banyak sekali boneka-boneka lucu.

Lucy tertidur di antara Kris dan Jongin yang merebahkan diri di kanan dan kirinya. Jongin sedikit menceritakan tentang dongeng anak-anak untuk Lucy hingga gadis kecil itu akhirnya pergi ke alam mimpi dengan nyenyak.

Jika bisa bersama Lucy lebih lama, pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Lucy ingin tertawa bersama Jongin, ingin ngobrol bersama Jongin, dan menerima ketika Jongin menggenggam tangan mungilnya ketika akan tertidur.

Sebelumnya, Jongin tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan anak kecil sedekat ini.

"mantan istriku meminta cerai saat Lucy baru saja berusia tiga bulan" Kris berujar pelan agar Lucy tidak terbangun.

Jongin menatapnya, meski tidak menjawab tapi dia tau Kris akan melanjutkan ceritanya. "aku tidak mengerti.. apa yang kurang dari diriku hingga dia pergi meninggalkan aku dan Lucy"

"dia tak pernah kembali?" Jongin bertanya hati-hati.

"tidak, aku sudah tidak tau tentangnya lagi. aku hanya.. memikirkan Lucy yang tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang dari seorang Ibu"

"tapi kau sangat hebat Kris. Seorang diri membesarkan Lucy, bahkan kau membesarkannya dengan baik. Dia begitu cantik, pintar, dan ramah. Kau hebat" puji Jongin yang tulus dari hati. serius, ia kagum pada pria pujaannya itu.

"aku takut kau akan mencampakkan aku seperti yang lain ketika aku mengenalkan Lucy padamu, makanya aku sedikit ragu di awal"

Jongin menatap Kris dengan lembut. "jika aku mencintaimu, aku juga harus mencintai putrimu. Lucy adalah anak yang pantas disayang oleh siapapun, dan aku menyayanginya"

"dari pertama kali bertemu, hatiku mengatakan kau adalah seseorang yang tepat. Entahlah, itu memang picisan" Kris dan Jongin tertawa pelan bersamaan.

"Kris, aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin"

Kris menggenggam tangan Jongin dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Malam itu, mereka bertiga tidur dengan nyaman dan hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menikmati film sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, sementara Sehun dengan erat memeluk pinggangnya. Malam itu Sehun memang menginap di rumah Jongin untuk menemani Kyungsoo.

"jadi sebenarnya.. kau akan liburan di sini sampai kapan?"

"entahlah, tergantung pada Jongin. Dia saja belum memberitau aku kapan dia akan menyelesaikan liburannya di sana"

Sehun mengceup pelan kening Kyungsoo. "kau tidak bertanya padanya?"

"tidak, karna aku juga masih ingin berlibur di sini"

Lalu ponsel Kyungsoo berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk ke aplikasi katalknya.

Ketika dibuka, ternyata itu adalah Kris yang mengirim foto. Foto yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun cukup terkejut.

Foto Kris, Jongin, dan Lucy yang tengah berbaring bersama di atas ranjang milik Lucy. Iya, Kyungsoo tau sekali latar belakang foto itu adalah kamar Lucy yang bernuansa pink.

Dibawahnya terdapat pesan baru:

" _ **Jongin memberitau bahwa dia ingin berlibur lebih lama lagi sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan. Nikmati lah rumah Jongin sepuasmu, Kyung"**_

Lalu terdapat lagi video yang terkirim di bawahnya. Kyungsoo membuka video itu dan menontonnya bersama Sehun. ternyata itu adalah video Lucy yang khusus dikirimkan untuk Kyungsoo.

" _Kyungsoo oppa, Lucy lindu Kyungsoo oppa. Salanghae~"_ di bagian akhir, Lucy memberi tanda cinta yang dibentuk dari kedua lengan kecilnya ke atas kepala.

"ya Tuhan, dia lucu sekali" Kyungsoo terkekeh gemas.

"dia siapa sayang?" tanya Sehun yang juga terpesona pada kecantikan Lucy.

"dia Lucy, keponakanku. Dan.. mungkin juga akan menjadi anak Jongin sebentar lagi" Kyungsoo tersenyum usil, lalu Sehun tertawa karna melihat ekspresinya.

"dia bilang akan liburan lebih lama kan? jadi, kau saja yang menemaniku ke pentas seni besok" Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"dengan senang hati" Kyungsoo merona lagi.

Liburan aneh Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang rupanya membawa keuntungan untuk mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Hahaha bagi yang belum nonton film The Holiday, gue sarankan mending kalian nonton. Filmnya lucu dan romantis. Well, gue ngerubah banyak banget dari film originalnya.

Oh iya, Minal aidin wal faidzin semuanya~ maafin kesalahan gue ya hehe. Selamat hari raya idul fitri~

I love you all


End file.
